


多米诺骨牌

by Applosepfth



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applosepfth/pseuds/Applosepfth
Summary: *大概有百分之五的变态内容
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 13





	多米诺骨牌

**Author's Note:**

> *大概有百分之五的变态内容

1

一个陌生女人正靠在南的家门口。她捂着肚子，呼吸声很重。楼道内除了南没有别人，感应灯被突兀的脚步声触发，女人指缝中流出的血液在灯光下显得异常鲜明。她没有动静，像只垂死的动物。南小心翼翼地拉开女人的手掌和上衣，出血处粗糙地围了绷带，但现在血已经止不住了，糊得到处都是，这个位置，很有可能伤及肾脏。思考之时，女人忽然咳嗽一下，将一把匕首抵住南的腰间。

“快点帮我。”

南沉下身子，“我不会。”

“别骗人了。”女人吸了口气，有些委屈，“我闻到了，你身上有医院的味道。快点，现在开门。”

南是医生。但从没想到消毒水的味道原来会一直跟着自己。

她在威胁下打开了门。女人依旧不松懈，刀尖巧妙地贴着南。

南带她坐到沙发上，血液很快染红了布料。南谨惕地看了眼匕首，说，“你这样我会害怕。”

女人“嗯”一声，又沉默了，她长长地喘了口气，说，“那你保证会帮我。”

“我保证会帮你。”南点头。

女人把匕首慢慢放下了，“我叫纱夏。”她自报家门，“我头好痛，后脑勺也有伤口。……还是先处理肚子上的吧。”

南从茶几下翻出医疗包，用剪刀剪开绷带，再尽量擦掉大部分血迹，“好的，纱夏。”南一边判断伤势，一边偷偷观察着纱夏，“你需要缝针，我这里没有麻药，你真的不去医院吗？”

“不去。”纱夏虚弱地回答，“你能怎么办就怎么办吧，但是不准叫救护车来。”

“如果我……”

“没有如果，那我就杀了你。”纱夏又开始咳嗽，刺激到了还在流血的伤口。匕首也依旧被她紧紧握着。

南移开视线，把手机放到纱夏身边，“我不会伤害你的。”她站起来，“我先去拿些工具。”

酒精、火柴、手术包，还有湿毛巾。南让纱夏咬住湿毛巾，反复灼烧了手术针，又将酒精洒到伤口上，纱夏发出痛苦的悲鸣，脖颈处爆出了青色的血管，滚烫的枕头触碰到皮肤时，她已经没力气叫喊了。

“会很痛，忍一忍吧，纱夏。”

纱夏闭上了双眼。

起码要缝八针，可纱夏在第四针就没了动静，待南结束这场简陋的手术，她已经不知何时痛晕了过去。

南维持自己思考的状态，将纱夏手中的匕首放到茶几上，检查起她后脑勺的伤口，四五处，全是挫伤，应该涂点药水绑个绷带就可以了。只是不确保会不会有脑震荡之类的后遗症，但南不会选择送纱夏去检查，既然她被迫选择救纱夏，就已经要承受一系列的麻烦了。

南拿掉纱夏口中的湿毛巾，为她包扎好。确定她只有匕首这一个武器之后，才安心地帮她盖了条毯子。

自己可以明天早点去上班，这样既不用面对纱夏，回来的时候说不定她也已经没影儿了。南不想成为任何未知事件的焦点，只好在心里如此期盼。

至于现在，她要趁没人发现之前处理掉门口和家中所有残留的血迹。

次日南被一股奇异的味道唤醒，她顺着来源，看见纱夏正在厨房，用锅铲捣弄着一块黑色的物体，根据水槽边的蛋壳，南判断出这是一枚可怜的荷包蛋。

纱夏察觉到房间的主人，手忙脚乱地关掉火，露出一个羞赧的微笑，“抱歉，我好像出问题了。”

“的确……”南叹了口气，把还在冒烟的荷包蛋倒进垃圾桶里，纱夏识趣地站到一旁，乖乖垂下双手。南捕捉到一个细微的声响，像是齿轮转动的声音，她重新打开火灶，“帮我拿两个鸡蛋吧，谢谢。”

“好的。”纱夏讨好地回答，拉开冰箱门。肘关节运动时，南再次听到了那个声音。

是义肢吗？看起来不像，即便在全市数一数二的医院工作，南也从未见过如此逼真的义肢，如果是仿生人，那昨天的血液又是怎么回事？

纱夏将鸡蛋递过来。

“谢谢。”

南忽然抓住了纱夏的手掌，纱夏停顿一瞬，立马亮出了自己的匕首。

“放开我。”

“你的手是机械做的？”南抬起头问她。纱夏的这只手大概刚才被煎鸡蛋的油溅到了，有几处皮肤并未红肿，而是被烫薄了，隐约能看到金属的颜色。

纱夏抽回手，“只有手臂是而已。”

人体改造是不被允许的。自己恐怕惹上更大的麻烦了。南接过鸡蛋，用蛋壳清脆的敲击声打破了沉默，“下次我来就可以了，你还是饿的话就吃冰箱里的熟食吧。”

纱夏收回匕首，望了一眼垃圾桶里的荷包蛋，“谢谢你。——其实我以前挺会煎荷包蛋的。”

“重新学吧。”南回答，“火候的确是很难掌控的东西。”

“那你为什么不用料理机器人？现在哪还有人自己做饭的。”

“嗯……”南把荷包蛋装进盘里，“再拿四条培根吧，谢谢。”

“我不知道。”南盯着平底锅，“我只是想保持这种原始的状态。”

“真古板。”

南像是自嘲地笑了一下，“对，很古板。”

距离地表毁灭已经过去二十年，人们在空中建造了新的国度，秩序尚未稳固，战争依旧会在边界发生，唯一的不同是武器更加精良，仿生人大规模投入使用，同样，许多职业也不再需要人类，他们的反应速度远比不上程序。但南是幸运的那个，每个医院会往各部门分配一到三名人类医生，以防程序错误，南正好是其中之一。

培根煎得刚刚好，能发出酥脆的声音，南又烤了两片面包来结束这场料理。

“我等会儿去上班，大概晚上六点到家。我不知道你的手臂怎么了，如果你有办法修理的话，茶几下摆了几个工具箱，希望能帮到你。”

纱夏观察着南鲜有变化的面部表情，问，“我的手臂，问题很严重吗？”

“我不知道。”南擦擦嘴，“但是你肘关节运动的时候，我能听到齿轮转动的声音。”

“啊？是吗？”纱夏把耳朵贴过去，挥舞着自己拿着叉子的手臂。

南往后一闪，躲过迎面而来的叉子，“我的听力比较灵敏。”

“真的诶。”纱夏抬起头，可怜巴巴地看着南，“你能帮我搞来人造皮肤吗？”

“我不能私自——”

“拜托拜托！”纱夏双手合十，像是乞求。南却觉得这只是她掏出匕首前的一个预警。

“好吧。”南放弃揣测，“我会试试的。不过不一定符合你的要求，因为你的……皮肤，太精细了，即使是医用的也很难达到这个水准。”

“那就帮我搞来最好的吧。”纱夏将叉子刺进蛋黄，金黄色的蛋液涌了出来。她对南笑了笑，心满意足地开始享用这场早餐。

2

南不可能为了纱夏冒险去器材仓库，一旦被发现私自挪用器材，她不仅会丢了这份工作，甚至还有被起诉的可能。但方法并不是没有，她所在的医院设立了特殊的实验操作室，其中有被用来展示的道具人，南从他的肩胛骨处取了两块人造皮肤，即使被人看见，也应该会被当作是工作人员忘了更新道具。

只是——南偷看了眼藏在怀中的无菌袋，颜色稍微暗了点而已。纱夏要是用的话，就把它当作胎记好了。

“南！”有人在背后叫她，是林娜琏。

南转过身，高她好几个级别的年轻医生正向她小跑而来。三年前她们还是同事，但只共事一年，林娜琏就主动申请去了其他部署，参与医用仿生人的制作。最近她被重新分配回来，担任了副院长这一职务。

南鞠躬，另一只手僵直着，夹紧了腰侧的无菌袋。

“别这样，南。”林娜琏说。

“但是您——”

“不要用敬语！”林娜琏勾住南的肩膀，“就不能像以前一样吗？我们已经很久没见面了。”

南看着林娜琏，悄悄将无菌袋塞进裤子里，确保它不会掉出来，南的表情才开始松动。“是啊，快两年了吧。”

林娜琏笑了笑，“那今晚一起去吃饭怎么样？昨天我审查了一天文件，累死了。”

“好啊。”南盯着林娜琏的脚尖，“今晚一起去吃饭吧。”

南有时候觉得自己害怕娜琏，她很少有这种鲜明的感受，更多的是分不清情绪与情绪之间的界限，可是面对娜琏，南通常会在脑海里将自己形容成一只被捕捉的动物。她不知道为什么，难道是因为娜琏总是主动朝她靠近吗？但即便如此，她也不能一直拒绝一个对她好的人。

如果一个人对你好，你至少不能对她太坏。

“吃日料怎么样？”

“好啊。”南回答道。

悬浮餐厅热衷以浪漫为噱头，主体是柔和的灯光和音乐，餐桌玻璃中安置了虚拟屏幕，上菜前会为顾客们播放一段海洋生物迁移的视频，不过都是模拟的东西，如今世界上已没有大规模的海。

南对此兴致缺缺，林娜琏也将话题转到另一方面：“当初上面分配名额，明明你才是第一人选，为什么最后放弃了这个机会呢？如果你去了，现在肯定混得比我要好，南，你是个天赋的医生。”

是因为南的坚决拒绝，林娜琏才得以申请到这份工作。这要求工作者深谙人体构造，并且拥有熟练的手术技巧，林娜琏见识过南的本领，知道没有人会比她更合适。况且报酬丰厚，林娜琏还以为没有人能抵挡住这样的诱惑。

“啊……我记得你当时很想去。”南回忆起来，往嘴里塞了一枚寿司。

“对，我还跟你讲过，结果第二天你就放弃那次机会了。”林娜琏看着南，企图读破她面部表情后真正的含义，“所以为什么呢？南，为什么你要这么做？”

南抬起头，“没有为什么吧。”她又拿起另一枚寿司，“我只是觉得医院里的待遇对我来说已经足够了。”

“只是因为这样吗？”

“嗯。没什么特别的。”南咀嚼着，语气平平。

林娜琏笑了一下，把手探到桌下，关掉了毫无意义的虚拟屏幕。

“你果然还是和以前一样。”

“嗯？”

“让人难以捉摸罢了。”

3

纱夏在等。现在七点半了，南还没有回家。其实在六点十分的时候她就怀疑南是不是已经叫了机械警察，但当时她还在犹豫，毕竟她根本没有第二个藏身之处。于是她又等了二十分钟，而一切风平浪静，这让她更加猜不透南的意图。南看起来不像坏人，纱夏对她甚至有一丝好感，也许是因为南长得和自己妹妹有几分相似，纱夏第一眼看见她时就意识到了，但自己的妹妹肯定是要比南活泼些的，南总面无表情，像个没有感情的仿生人。

大约八点，门才打开，纱夏坐在沙发上，以一种极警惕的眼神看过去，南对上她的眼睛，愣了愣，但并没有因此被影响。

“你迟到了。”纱夏有些闷闷不乐。

南套出包里的无菌袋，递给她，摇了摇头，“纱夏，我和你没有任何约定，所以不算迟到。我只是比平时晚到家而已。”

纱夏撇撇嘴，顺手接过无菌袋。虽然人造皮肤比不上真的，但总要好过腹部留道又丑又长的伤疤吧。“你能帮我弄上去吗？”纱夏指了指自己的肚子，“伤疤太难看了。”

“那要去医院。”南狐疑地看了她一眼，“你难道要我在家里帮你动手术吗？”

“不可以吗？”

“不可以。”南觉得纱夏有些天真过头，“会很痛，而且家里没办法消毒，光酒精是不够的。”

“我不在乎。”纱夏打断她，不知道自己在怄气什么，“你一定有办法的吧？你不是医生吗？东西应该都能从医院里搞到吧。而且我不怕痛，没有麻药也不要紧。”

“什么叫你不怕痛？就算你很能忍——”

“不是这样的。”纱夏直直地看着她，“我已经没有痛觉神经了。昨天晕过去只是失血过多。”

与此同时，南感觉自己后脑勺有根神经忽然跳了一下。纱夏的眼神让她眼眶莫名湿润起来，是伤心还是害怕？南分析不出来，她和纱夏僵持一会儿，说，“纱夏，我很抱歉，但是不可以，你自己也说了失血过多，动一次手术是很费精力的，起码，起码等你伤好得差不多了才行。”

纱夏沉默了，眉毛拧在一起，南觉得她是在生气，可又不太像。“好吧。”她语气勉强，把无菌袋扔到一遍，“是我太着急了，另外，这块人造皮肤也太黑了吧！”

“这是我能拿到的最好的了。”南弯下腰，开始整理被纱夏弄得乱糟糟的工具箱，余光偷偷观察着纱夏，希望能感知到一份明确的情绪，“——对了，你的手臂怎么样了？”

纱夏摇了摇胳膊，“应该没事了，你还能听见声音吗？”

“听不见了。”

“那就好。”纱夏从沙发上下来，和南一起收拾起来，偶尔碰到对方，南才发觉纱夏的手臂冷冰冰的，像块金属。她是从什么地方揭开皮肤，修理自己手臂的呢？这样精细的构造，南甚至找不出一丝破绽。

“你在偷看我吗？”纱夏笑着问她，没有抬头。

南心里一惊，但不准备回避这个问题，“嗯……对不起。”

“这有什么好对不起的。”纱夏回答，“是个正常人，肯定会好奇的，我是谁，我从哪里来，我要到哪里去，本来我都想好要怎么回答了……”纱夏的声音渐渐降下去，“结果你什么都没问。”

“啊，我只是觉得不问会更好。”

“所以，我还是非常感谢你的。”把最后一个工具箱盖上，纱夏站起来，对南露出了一个友善的笑容。

出于某种说不清道不明的愧怍心理，南告诉纱夏晚上可以和她睡在一起，纱夏没有拒绝的意思，像是早就料到那样。这是纱夏的狡猾之处，南隐隐约约地意识到，对方心里其实也十分清楚，自己对她似乎总是容易心软。从见到她的第一眼起，南就已经在无形之间被牵动了，类似于一见钟情，你很难说明那种突如其来的情绪，它只是瞬间出现，并且时时刻刻笼罩着你。

卧室具有自动调温功能，因为纱夏冷冰冰的手臂，温度一下子上升到三十多度，她们热得背后冒汗，南只好被迫关掉了温度系统。

“科技简直突飞猛进。”纱夏像虾仁一样蜷缩在被窝里，小声感叹道，“还在地表生活的时候，我和妹妹如果感觉到冷，就只能往身上叠好几层棉被。”

南感觉后脑勺的神经又突突地跳了起来，“你有家人？”她问道。

“嗯……有一个妹妹，今年应该二十五岁了。”

“二十五岁？”南闭上眼，为了不暴露自己怀疑的眼神，她的脑海里浮现出纱夏的轮廓，年轻、明朗，没有表情的侧脸像一尊雕塑，“可你看起来只有十六七岁。”

纱夏说，“我的确只有十六七岁。”接着她又笑了两下，仿佛在自嘲。

纱夏如同一团迷雾，如果你要探索她，就不知何时会碰壁，因为在雾中你是什么也看不清的。南觉得自己快要摸到什么底线，于是就不再说话了。

纱夏忽然低低地嗯了一声，大概是思考时的无意识行为，“南，你很好。”她说，“所以我想告诉你点什么。”

南偏过头看着她，“我不会说出去的。”

“这要牵扯到很久以前，有关于逃离地表的故事。”纱夏的声音轻轻的，让南不知不觉警惕起来。

“我当时并没有坐上诺亚方舟号。”

4

林娜琏从梦中惊醒。梦中有双冷冰冰的手，死死地扼住了她的脖子，她看不清施暴者的脸，但心里十分清楚对方是谁，在这样一种窒息的恐惧中，她醒了过来，像溺水的人从漩涡中爬出来一样。

生活管理系统意识到林娜琏在半夜苏醒，按照设定开始为她播放一段舒缓的音乐。

“关掉。”林娜琏没由来的烦躁，下达了一个毫无感情的指令，音乐戛然而止，屋内陷入诡异的静谧。

那双手、那双手，林娜琏抚摸着自己的脖颈，她已经分不清那是真实的还是机械的了。

尽管仍是深夜，林娜琏依旧呼叫了俞定延，一通、两通，似乎非得对方收到电话才肯罢休。原单位的同事迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，听见林娜琏急促的呼吸声，才后知后觉地明白大事不妙。

“有消息吗？”

“没有。”俞定延顶着乱糟糟的头发，浏览起刚刚打开的屏幕，“全市的医用材料基本没有流动过，也没有上报材料失窃，使用人造皮肤的记录也为零。——娜琏，你是不是太着急了。”

“那就继续追踪吧。”

“你确定这样……”

“我比任何一个参与者都了解她。”林娜琏打断她，语气坚决，“我确信她一定会这么做，纱夏……比谁都要爱惜自己的羽毛。定延，请一定要帮我，我必须找到她，我必须，我必须回去。”

俞定延那里沉默了会儿，最终传来一声叹息，“我知道了，娜琏，我会帮你的。”

“谢谢你。”林娜琏平静下来，“很抱歉这么晚来找你。晚安。”

“……晚安。”

距离人们乘坐诺亚方舟号逃离地表，已经有十五年，但是过去的场景仍然会在梦中向她袭来。诺亚方舟号承载有限，国际组织决定以抽号的形式决定人选，每个人都有自己的编号，为了未来发展，五十岁以上的人被理所应当地抛弃了，而一些人暗箱操作，用肮脏的手段置换了编号，林娜琏本和母亲一起被选中，可母亲的编号却在一夜之间改变，她们哭诉、报警，但母亲最终死于动乱中的枪击。黑洞洞的枪眼和母亲失去光泽的眼睛成为她的梦魇，而林娜琏也比谁都要清楚权力的重要性。

新改革仿生人计划是她的第一个机会，上面对外宣称此项目是用来研究医用仿生人，实际是用方面未被抽中的落难者进行人体改造，除大脑以外，将其他身体部位改造成机械。仿生人会受黑客攻击而故障，但新改革仿生人则不会，他们服从命令，没有程序能影响他们。

只是这项计划违背伦理道德，所以只能秘密进行，参与的医生无疑能因此项目而攀升。

但太多试验品在感染中死去，唯一存活下来的，竟然趁系统漏洞时逃了出去。林娜琏是她的主要负责人，毫无疑问受到了牵连，她被立即下发，仅仅担任了副院长这一职位。

林娜琏仅剩的欣慰就是再次见到了南。南很少主动社交，而工作特殊性也基本杜绝了林娜琏和计划之外的人联络，她原以为她们不会有什么机会见面了。

娜琏喜欢南，这是只属于她一个人的秘密。

枕头边躺着一包小小的纸巾，是今天聚餐时不小心从南口袋里掉出来的，林娜琏没有告诉她，而是偷偷把纸巾放进了自己兜里。上面有南的气味，淡淡的，却一直往她鼻子里钻。林娜琏深深嗅着这股味道，将手伸进腿间，那里已经湿漉漉的了。

“别拒绝我……南……”林娜琏呓语着，手指快速地在缝隙中穿梭，“我会找到她的，南……”

“等结束以后，南和我一起生活好不好……”

“我需要你……”

5

事到如今，南已经被卷入了无法预测的漩涡中。纱夏终将成为战争的牺牲品，她逃出来只是想找到失散多年的妹妹，编号为Osaka1229ms，可自从逃离地表，每个人都不再以编号命名，而是恢复了二十一世纪的取名方式。Osaka……南知道这是曾经的大阪，只是她很少思考有关过去的事，每当她试图搜索过去的记忆，后脑勺的神经总会令她头痛欲裂。这是手术的后遗症。是南未曾告诉过别人的秘密。

“南。”有人推开门，将她从思绪中拉回，“中午一起去吃饭吗？”

是娜琏。南愣了一下，关闭了电脑屏幕，说道，“好啊。”

走出门的时候，同事卡洛琳从旁边经过，南和她有过半年的合作经验。她先是给林娜琏鞠躬，又叫住南。“今天下午我要带新人操作。”她五官连在一起，看起来心情不太好，“但是实验操作室里的人体模型好像忘记更换了，切割的皮肤区域太大了，没法用，你能帮我和器材室的人说一下好，我现在还要带他们熟悉器械。”

听说器材室的杰森暗恋卡洛琳，但卡洛琳不喜欢他那副自以为是的模样。

“好的。”南点点头，“我会帮你传达的。”

卡洛琳笑了笑，又匆匆忙忙地对林娜琏鞠了个躬，向电梯口飞快走去。

“大家好像很喜欢找你帮忙。”林娜琏说，“昨天中午罗婕也让你帮她找资料。”

“大概是我有亲和力吧。”南煞有其事地说，“你怎么知道的？”

“看见她从你办公室出来问了一下而已。”林娜琏弯起嘴角，感觉心脏正飞快地跳动着。她总是，太过注意南了。连南和别人的对话，都会被她拆解成一个个明确的字眼，然后字又变成小飞虫，在她心里嗡嗡地叫着。

调动摄像头并没有花林娜琏多大精力，只是她最终还是从画面里看见了她最不想看见的面孔。上帝制造的巧合原来如此捉弄人，谁都可能不小心栽入。

人造皮肤没有流动的原因，是因为有着不必购买和偷窃就能获得的方法。

次日，林娜琏趁南工作时去了她家，虹膜识别会在第一次发现错误后在屋内响起警报，屋内的人可以通过猫眼观察外部，而林娜琏毫不躲闪地站在其面前，确信对方能看见自己。

门应声打开。

纱夏出现在她眼前，表情复杂。

“你知道我会开门。”

“对。”

林娜琏是纱夏唯一能说上话的人。她在冷冻舱里睡了8年，醒来后便经历着一次又一次的改造，也差点在感染中死去。

“你怎么知道我在这里。”

“这不重要。”林娜琏环视着四周，“重要的是你该回去，纱夏，所有人都在找你。”

“我告诉过你我只是想找到我的妹妹。”纱夏急促地呼吸着。

“然后呢？”林娜琏反问，“你变成这样，她还能接受你吗？如果她有了新的家庭呢？纱夏，这么多人，你又该怎么找。”

“总有办法的……”纱夏后退两步，“你带人过来了吗？”

“没有。只有我一个人。”

“我信任你，娜琏。”纱夏憋不住泪水，“帮我这一次吧。至少让我知道她过得好不好。”

林娜琏深吸了口气，没有回答这个问题，而是问，“她同意让你住在这里吗？”

6

南家里有了人，连外出的活动都减少了，林娜琏邀她去娱乐娱乐，全都被她含糊其辞地拒绝掉，要是态度坚决些，她干脆先口头答应上，下午再偷偷溜走，以各种理由推脱。林娜琏知道是为什么，可南却未必知道，她在感情上太过迟钝，好像非得让人点明才行。

林娜琏回想起自己当初离开时，南帮她一起收拾办公室里的杂物，又送她走到医院门口，她们只不过是同事，这样做其实已经仁至义尽，可林娜琏看着南的背影，却觉得南前所未有的残忍。“就不能看看我吗？”林娜琏自言自语一样地说。

南并没有回头。

“你今天也要早回去吗？”林娜琏站在南的背后，隔着很远的距离问她。

南回过身，点点头，“下次吧，娜琏。”

实际上不会再有下次了。

林娜琏看着南，直到看不见南。她打通了电话，那边立马接通了，“定延，帮我查一个东西，十五年前编号为Osaka1229ms的人现在的所有信息。另外，让那边准备好，我找到她了。”

“我们现在就去找她。”

7

南发现纱夏最近总是坐立不安，如果问她，她只会告诉你没事。

“你是太想家人了吗？”南问。

“我觉得是。”纱夏回答她，“我很想知道她过得好不好，只要不太坏，我就放心了。”

“空中城市里的人都生活得很好。”

“但是她不一样。”纱夏说，“她身体不好。”

“也许现在已经好了。”

“她的病……不是像感冒一样简单的。”纱夏的眼中闪现出一点忧郁。

空中忽然盘旋着引擎转动的声音，钢化玻璃被不明物体击碎，屋内的警报器发出刺耳的悲鸣。

南想去看看发生了什么，却被纱夏猛地拉了回来。

“听我说，南。”纱夏开始急促的呼吸，“她们已经找到我了，我很抱歉给你带来了麻烦，我现在得走了，希望你留意下我之前告诉你的编号，我不知道什么自己什么时候会死，但如果我死了，拜托你找到我的妹妹，照顾好她，她有情感失调症，经常控制不住自己。”

另一块玻璃也被击碎了，仿生人一个个降落到了外边的走廊。

南的瞳孔扩大，紧紧抓住纱夏的胳膊，她害怕得说不出话了。

“再见，南。”纱夏挣开南，奋力跑向厨房处的窗口。

南回头，面无表情的仿生人举起了黑漆漆的枪械，对准了纱夏。

在纱夏跳出窗口时，南听见一声枪响。

她摇摇欲坠地倒下了。

闭上眼前，她看见娜琏挤开仿生人，痛苦地向她奔来。但她却感觉后脑勺的疼痛远远盖过了腹部的灼烧。

8

林娜琏还小的时候就知道，想要获得好的生活，就必须拥有权力。她还是学生时就为了钱替别人考试，工作时为了升职也做过很多前辈的幕后傀儡，无论是需要批改的文件还是发表的论文，实际都出自林娜琏之手。只是后来一些人变本加厉，把她当作奴役的工具，同办公室的职员明明知道，却也没有谁替她发声。又过了半年，南成了她的同事，亲眼目睹到前辈将各种资料堆到林娜琏的桌前。

南面对他，语气很冷，“请不要再这样了。她很辛苦。如果再这么做，那我也有权上报这件事。”

娜琏就这样义无反顾地爱上了南。

9

纱夏醒来后依旧没有名字，她的编号是kobe0324mm，实验人员图方便，只称她为k。林娜琏是她的第三任主要负责人，比之前那两个要年轻得多，纱夏也因为她的年轻而对她有了些好感。

纱夏经历过那些痛苦到快要死掉的夜晚，她的双臂不再是鲜活的，而是冷冰冰的机械，身体和心理一同折磨着她，叫她几乎想立即死去。而娜琏通常会在她无法入睡的时候陪她，有时候她们会在纱夏不那么痛的时候做爱，背着所有人，又或者是娜琏跟她聊聊实验室之外的事。

有一回娜琏未经允许，偷偷为她注入了大剂量的玛咖镇痛，纱夏当时感觉轻飘飘的，娜琏和她说的话也变成了一个个飞舞的字符。

“你没有名字，但我记得你原先是日本人，前两天我在一本书上看到纱夏这个名字，觉得很适合你，那么以后就叫你纱夏怎么样？”

9

南在空中城市的免费体检中再次被诊断出情绪失调症，在没有最佳治疗方案的情况下，她被当作试验品，实施了脑岛切除手术。被迫失去情绪的同时，她也遗忘过去的记忆。

只是疼痛的那一刻她好像记起些什么。

登上诺亚方舟号时，人们引发了暴动，国际组织害怕危及已经登舱的人，下令十分钟后关闭舱门，一时之间，过检区变得异常混乱。

在最后时刻，一双手扣住了她的肩膀，被选中的女孩让她不要慌张，赶紧上去。

“可是我没被选中……”

“没关系，没关系，你可以的。”年轻女孩将编号拍塞进她的手中，“从现在开始你就是Osaka1229ms了，记住！记住！从现在开始你就是Osaka1229ms了！”

她奋力把她推了过去。


End file.
